High blood pressure is an important health problem, and relatively few of those who have hypertension have the problem under control. SRI, in collaboration with Lockheed Missles and Space, Co. and Kaiser Medical Group in Santa Clara proposes to study the problem of nonadherence to hypertension care. In a three-phase program this consortium will: (1) identify the characteristics of hypertensive subjects that predict adherence behavior; (2) determine the main effects and synergistic interactions of six complementary educational interventions in reducing nonadherence at all stages of hypertension care; and (3) determine whether increased effectiveness and cost-effectiveness result from tailoring interventions to match patient characteristics. The study will be carried out in an industrial setting at Lockheed. In Phase 1, subjects will be drawn at random from a target population of hypertensive employees who belong to the Kaiser Health Plan until a sample size of 300 hypertensive subjects is reached. Of these, about 100 are expected to be currently under care, while 200 will be newly- detected hypertensives. Additional samples will be drawn for Phases 2 and 3. Outcome variables, defining adhhrene behavior, will include: keeping medical appointments, taking medications as prescribed, reporting side effects, following other instructions, and confusion about instructions. Patient characteristics will include: demographic, situational, psychosocial, personality, and medical characteristics. The unique features of this propoal are the industrial setting, the HMO participation, the use of multifactorial interventions, and the tailoring of these interventions to match individual needs and tenure in the hypertension care system.